onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nobody700/Chapter prediction 721
Cover story: We lost! Page 1: Luffy: Hmm... I don't understand what's going on... but I know what to do! Prisoner 1: Where did he go? Prisoner 2: Maybe he decided to fight for us? Prisoner 3: Don't be stupid... only Rebbeca would do that. Rebbeca: He's... theres something... I don't know. Prisoner 1: Rebbeca! You have to hurry to the D block! Page 2: Rebbeca: I will only lose... but... I need to win for everyone. Prisoner 2: Rebbeca... survive. Gatz: The tournament ring is okay! Page 3: Cavendish: You idiots! LUFFY LEFT! Bartolomeo: Now that he's gone... I CAN PROTECT HIM! Chianjao: Luffy sama must live to train my idiot sons! Page 4: Cavendish: I must be unscratched... the audience must see me for what I am! Gladiator 1: What is that? Gladiator 2: Oh my god... its... Page 5: Cavendish: BEATIFUL SWORD: WHITE GALLANT Chianjao (In head): What the hell... that attack... it cut me Bartolomeo (In head): If that attack hit me... I might have fallen. Cavendish: It seems you two deserve your reputation. But... Page 6: ???: Haven't you heard? Cavendish: Where are you Logan!? Rolling Logan: I just wanted to see you on the ring! Cavendish: Yes, I remember you... you used to be a bounty hunter. Rolling Logan: Yeah, but pay here is better. Page 7: Cavendish: To see the only person to ever nearly capture me... now a captain for this country. Rolling Logan: To see the only person to ever escape me... feuding with other pirates. Cavendish: I will kill you Rolling Logan: As they say, dead man walking. Page 8: Brook: I've transformed to a dead man, to a art man! Jora: I'M THE ONLY ART PERSON HERE! Jora: I mean... I am beatiful heh heh heh Nami: Thats it! If she gets angry, her powers are nullified! Jora: Happy Happy Happy Page 9: Nami: HEY UGLY! JORA: EHHHHHHHHHH!? Nami: Make her angry! Brook: I don't want to see your panties! Nami: You stink! Momonosuke: You are below the garbage of a peasant cow! Jora: WHY... YOU... Page 10: Nami: Climate Tempo: Thunder storm! Nami: Well... that was easy. Brook: Yeah! Chopper: Wait... what about Green bit? Page 11: Nami: Yeah, Law said bring the ship there... but what does he mean by that? Brook: He needs our help! Nami: How can be help? We are nowehere near that level. ???: True, true, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun. Nami: NOT ANOTHER WEIRDO! Page 12: Law: I need... to... Donquixtoe: Oh Law... just give up! I win! Again! EVERYTIME WE FIGHT, I WOULD BE THE VICTOR! Law: I... I'd admit... I am weaker then you... Donquixtoe: Then why fight? Law: Easy... he will help. Page 13: Donquixtoe: He will help? Law: L...Luffy. Donquixtoe: HIM?! You are hoing to lean on him? Even if he somehow wins the Tournament, Dimante will kill him! Dimante has won over a thousand matches! He is even stronger then that fool Kyros who opposed me! You think he can beat him?! Law: If... anyone can... then that idiot will! Page 14: Bellamy: Luffy? Luffy: Move Bellamy: What are you going to do? Bellamy: No... even you wouldn't... Page 15: Bellamy (In head): He will... What can I DO? Bellamy: Luffy... one question! Luffy: Yes? Bellamy: Did they abandon you? Page 16: Luffy: No ~2 years ago~ Sarkies: BOSS! Page 17: Bellamy: We... need to gain his favor again... Were going to skypeia! Sarkies: What do you mean? Bellamy: Its crazy... but its the only way! Sarkies: But its... ITS A FAIRY TALE YOU IDIOT! Bellamy: ITS THE ONLY WAY! Page 18: Sarkies: You... you and that Luffy are no diffrent! Bellamy: I'm like him... that does't sound so bad. ~Present~ Bellamy: Luffy... I can't win... But... take Donquixtoe down like you did to me! Page 19: Dimante: What are you doing here? Luffy: I'm going to kick you're ass. Gatz: LET THE EXPLOSIVE MATCH START! Category:Blog posts